cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Highlander: The Series (1992 series)
Highlander: The Series (TV series; 1992 - 1998) Male Deaths *Doug Abrahams (Episode 2.13 Bless the Child) *Philippe Agael (Episode 2.14 Unholy Alliance, Part 1) *Philip Akin (Episode 2.8 Revenge of the Sword) *Sean Allan *Michael Anderson Jr. (Episode 3.12 They Also Serve) *Cameron Bancroft (Episode 2.1 The Watchers) *Terry Barclay (Episode 2.14 Unholy Alliance, Part 1) *Manuel Bonnet (Episode 2.15 Unholy Alliance, Part 2) *Yan Brian (Episode 1.19 Avenging Angel) *Tom Butler (Episode 1.12 Eyewitness) *Jonathan Banks (Episode 2.12 Under Color of Authority) *William Cagnard (Episode 2.15 Unholy Alliance, Part 2) *Ken Camroux-Taylor (Episode 2.10 Epitaph for Tommy) *Thierry de Carbonnières (Episode 1.15 For Tomorrow We Die) *Ewan 'Sudsy' Clark (Episode 2.7 The Return of Amanda) *Georges Corraface (Episode 1.17 Saving Grace) *Roark Critchlow (Episode 2.14 Unholy Alliance, Part 1) *Frank Crudele (Episode 2.8 Revenge of the Sword) *Johnny Cuthbert (Episode 2.13 Bless the Child) *Roger Daltrey (Episode 1.22 The Hunters) *Geraint Wyn Davies (Episode 2.3 Turnabout) *Anthony De Longis *Andrew Divoff (Episode 1.6 Bad Day in Building A, Episode 5.9 Little Tin God) *Peter Firth *Patrick Floersheim (Episode 1.19 Avenging Angel) *Brian Furlong (Episode 2.5 An Eye for an Eye) *Eli Gabay (Episode 1.5 Free Fall) *Roland Gift (Episode 2.15 Unholy Alliance, Part 2) *Tanguy Gouasdoue (Episode 1.15 For Tomorrow We Die) *Adrian G. Griffiths (Episode 2.4 The Darkness) *J.G. Hertzler (Episode 1.11 See No Evil) *James Horan (Episode 1.13 Band of Brothers) *Peter Howitt (Episode 1.14 For Evil's Sake) *Jason Isaacs (Episode 1.18 The Lady and the Tiger) *Andrew Jackson (Episode 2.4 The Darkness) *Brion James (Episode 3.4 The Cross of St. Antoine) *John Dennis Johnston (Episode 1.7 Mountain Men) *Kris Keeler (Episode 2.5 An Eye for an Eye) *Jérôme Keen (Episode 1.14 For Evil's Sake) *Martin Kemp (Episode 1.19 Avenging Angel) *Stan Kirsch (Episode 2.4 The Darkness; Episode 5.20 Archangel) *Ken Kirzinger (Episode 1.6 Bad Day in Building A) *Mitchell Kosterman (Episode 2.7 The Return of Amanda) *Géza Kovács (Episode 2.9 Run for Your Life) *Stephen Macht (Episode 1.9 The Sea Witch) *Tom McBeath (Episode 2.11 The Fighter) *Martin McDougall *Brian Knox McGugan (Episode 2.6 The Zone) *Stephen McHattie (Episode 3.1 Samurai) *Scott McNeil (Episode 1.9 The Sea Witch) *Mina E. Mina (Episode 2.8 Revenge of the Sword) *Richard Moll (Episode 1.1 The Gathering) *Lochlyn Munro (Episode 2.12 Under Color of Authority) *Bruce Myers (Episode 1.17 Saving Grace) *Dustin Nguyen (Episode 1.3 The Road Not Taken) *John Novak (Episode 1.4 Innocent Man) *Christoph M. Ohrt (Episode 1.10 Revenge is Sweet) *Joe Pantoliano (Episode 1.8 Deadly Medicine) *Adrian Paul (various episodes; always comes back to life) * Fred Pearson (Episode 1.18 The Lady and the Tiger) * Roddy Piper (Episode 2.10 Epitaph for Tommy) * Alfonso Quijada (Episode 2.6 The Zone) *Callum Keith Rennie *Jason Riddington (Episode 1.21 Nowhere to Run) *Ken Roberts (Episode 2.11 The Fighter) *Russell Roberts (Episode 2.11 The Fighter) *Wren Roberts (Episode 2.11 The Fighter) *Alan Robertson (Episode 2.3 Turnabout) *Michael Shanks (Episode 2.6 The Zone) *Joe Sheridan (Episode 1.16 The Beast Below) *Marc Singer (Episode 1.7 Mountain Men) *Brent Stait (Episode 1.7 Mountain Men) *Patrick Stevenson (Episode 1.10 Revenge is Sweet) *Werner Stocker (Episode 1.22 The Hunters) *Nigel Terry (Episode 1.20 Eye of the Beholder) *John Tierney (Episode 2.3 Turnabout) *Unknown Actor 92-A (Episode 1.3 The Road Not Taken) *Michel Voletti (Episode 1.14 For Evil's Sake) *Christian van Acker (Episode 1.16 The Beast Below) *Marc Warren *Bruce Weitz (Episode 2.11 The Fighter) *J.H. Wyman (Episode 2.2 Studies in Light) *Victor A. Young (Episode 1.4 Innocent Man) Female Deaths *Diana Barrington (Episode 1.12 Eyewitness) *Dee Dee Bridgewater (Episode 1.16 The Beast Below) *Sandrine Caron (Episode 1.15 For Tomorrow We Die) *Rae Dawn Chong *Ellen Dubin *Sheena Easton (Episode 2.5 An Eye for an Eye) *Claudia Ferri (Episode 1.5 Free Fall) *Elizabeth Gracen (Episode 6.13 Not to Be) *Beverley Hendry (Episode 1.8 Deadly Medicine) *Sandra Hess *Joan Jett (Episode 1.5 Free Fall) *Gaetana Korbin (Episode 2.3 Turnabout) *Gabrielle Miller (Episode 2.10 Epitaph for Tommy) *Deanna Milligan (Episode 2.12 Under Color of Authority) *Sheila Moore (Episode 2.2 Studies in Light) *Rachel Palmieri (Episode 1.20 Eye of the Beholder) *Nia Peeples (Episode 2.18 Pharoah's Daughter) *Nathalie Presles (Episode 1.19 Avenging Angel) *Cleo Rocos *Andrea Roth (Episode 2.10 Epitaph for Tommy) *Tracy Scoggins (Episode 5.12 Comes a Horseman) *Rachel Shelley *Tamlyn Tomita *Musetta Vander (Episode 5.11 The Valkyrie) *Alexandra Vandernoot (Episode 2.4 The Darkness) *Wanda Wilkinson (Episode 1.11 See No Evil) *Vivian Wu (Episode 3.12 They Also Serve) Gallery Wandawilkinson.png|Wanda Wilkinson Category:TV Series Category:1992 TV series debuts Category:1998 TV series endings Category:Syndicated TV series Category:TV series based on films Category:Dystopian Category:M6 TV series Category:TF1 TV series Category:Suicide Films